Tower
|image =Tower.png |Locations = |Food Cost = 25 |Special Parts = None |parts food cost = |parts time = }} This location is unlocked after Gate. * The tower corridors are damp and dark. Your footsteps echo through the empty halls. Small water droplets an be heard dripping. CAREFUL * You advance carefully. HOLES * You run your palms across the walls to check for dart holes. WIRES * You step lighlty as no to trigger any trip wires. PLATES * You walk on your toes to discover hidden pressure plates. CONTINUE * A temple guardian surprises you. You were so focused on the traps, you missed it entirely. FIGHT * Flying eye 26, 13.8k, Chance 7/10 (Stats can vary) * You scare the eye away! You get +10 . GREAT * The creature release a terrible shriek and summons more defenders! FIGHT * Wraith 27, 114.8k, Chance 3/10 (Stats can vary) * You send the ghost back to the darkness! You get +20 . GREAT * For now the corridor is free of enemies. You continue. <-CONTINUE Carved silhouettes * You come across some corridor walls that have strange silhouettes carved into them. AT THEM * Do you recognize this one? * * MAMMOTH * The carved shapes twist and turn and the actual creature steps out to fight you. FIGHT * Mammoth 13-33, 27k-344.3k, Chance 2/10 (Stats can vary) * You defeat the beast! GREAT * You step to the next silhouette. Do you recognize this one? * *'MERMAID' *The carved shapes twist and turn and the actual creature steps out to fight you. FIGHT *But there is no water in these corridors, so the mermaid flops around helplessly. ME *You step to the next silhouette. Do you recognize this one? * * CAT * The carved shapes twist and turn and the actual creature steps out to fight you. FIGHT * Demon cat 13-33, 27k-229.5k, Chance 5/10 (Stats can vary) * You defeat the beast! GREAT * The wall with the silhouettes crumbles to dust and opens up a tunnel into a hidden room <-ENTER The message * Entras en la enorme habitación escondida. Las paredes al lado están cubiertas de escritura frenética. Alguien usó una herramienta de metal afilada para grabar un mensaje en la piedra. LASCIVA * Somehow you understand the script. PERFECT * It says: "Watch out! Deadly traps ahead! Only the short person will pass the first trap. Next is the path of letter. Write the name of the game. What follows is invisible bridge. Make it visible. Then comes the golden cup. The real one. Best to switch it out, I hope. Cool traps. Maybe I put them into a movie or something." INTERESTING * A tight corridor leads forward. ENTER * Thick spider webs cover the ceiling and walls. CAREFUL * It reeks of death here. OUT * The spider webs start to move with a current of air! Quickly, what do you do? * DUCK * You duck as the huge circular blades nearly miss your head. The path forward is clear. CONTINUE * You notice the ground here is divided by cells, with letters. What letters do you step on? * T * I * N * K * E * R * You safely cross the corridor. CONTINUE * The corridor opens up. A huge chasm is between you and the other side of the path. JUMP * There is no bridge You are stuck! What do you do? * SAND * What do you do with it? * THROW * You throw the sand into the chasm. WOW * To surprise some of the sand falls on an invisible bridge! CROSS * You cross the bridge and enter a small chamber. In the middle on a pedestal is a golden cup. CUP * It looks almost the same one you already have. But this one has holes in it. The rubies and sapphires you collected would fit perfectly. CUP * Whoa there! Just like that? Isn't that stealing? IT OUT * With what? * (This is another choice that determines which gem you will receive) *#'SAND' *#*But how much? FIST OF SAND *#*Do you switch it? *#**IT NOW:??? *#**MORE SAND: You take some more sand into your fist. Do you switch it now? *#***MORE SAND:??? *#***IT NOW: You quickly switch out the fist of sand with the golden cup. *#***The pedestal doesn't move. you get Summoning Cup. BREATH *#***While holding your breath you notice there is a gem in the cup. You get Ruby. NICE *#'GOLDEN CUP' *#*Fair enough. Do you switch it? IT NOW WITH GOLDEN CUP *#*You quickly switch out your old golden cup with the new one. The pedestal doesn't move. you get Summoning Cup. BREATH *#*While holding your breath you notice there is a gem in the cup. You get Sapphire. NICE *But is too early to relax! The pedestal slowly descends and the walls start to shake! KNOW HOW IT ENDS *A deep rolling sounds shakes the walls. Rocks start falling everywhere. NO *A huge round Boulder rolls into your view. It is headed directly towards you. It will surely crush you beneath! RUN *The coulder is closing in! FASTER *This is the fastest you can run! RUN *You can feel the boulder right behind you! FOR YOUR LIFE *The boulder is almost touching you! RUN RUN *This is it! The end! STOP *What? Why?! THE BOULDER *You had enough. You are tired of running away. You will face the boulder. FIGHT *The boulder 50 - 133, 1.4k - 4.6k, Chance 5/10 (Stats can vary) *The boulder is crushed! And a new chamber has been opened. You get +20 . <-GREAT * The boulder left behind a mess but it also made a hole to a new room. ENTER * You enter the new room. This one is different. The decorations on the walls are more delicate and well preserved. CONTINUE * There is a stone altar in the middle- This is some kind of ritual chamber. BE * Suddenly a booming voice can be heard in your head. "STANS AND BE JUDGED!" OKAY * "INSERT YOUR CHOICES INTO THE SUMMONING CUP!" CHOICES? * "THE GEMS! THEY MARKED YOUR MORAL CHOICES! INSERT THEM INTO THE CUP. THEN SUMMON THE ENTITY TO REPRESENT YOU IN THE BATTLE." BATTLE? * "THE BOSS BATTLE OF COURSE! IT WILL DECIDE THE ETERNAL STRUGGLE FOR THIS PLACE!" ** YELLING ** OKAY * You take the golden cup. There are 3 empty sockets. GEMS * What gem did you get from the imp? ** SAPPHIRE ** RUBY * The gem fits perfectly into the cup socket. NEXT GEM * What gem did you get after the maze? ** SAPPHIRE ** RUBY * The gem fits perfectly into the cup socket. NEXT GEM * What gem did you get in the new cup? ** SAPPHIRE ** RUBY * You insert the last gem into the cup! A bright flash blinds you! OUCH * (If you collected more sapphires than rubies) ** As you regain your eyesight, you see the cup is completed! It turned out super/reasonably good. The cup will summon an angel to help you in your fight. * (If you collected more rubies than sapphires) ** As you regain your eyesight, you see the cup is completed! It turned out super evil. The cup will summon a demon to help you in your fight. *TIP: Return once again to complete the summoning ritual. <-OKAY Summoning the angel or the demon (Summoning the angel) * You return to the ritual chamber to summon the angel. DO THIS * Angels are creature of light. Invite one of them by extending the summoning cup towards them. * CUP * The angelic host has noticed you. Now you must prove yourself worthy. * AM NOT WORTHY * The angels respect your humilty. To cross the astral realm you must provide them with an immortal medium of purity. * SILVER * You enable the passage. The angels wonder what you would have them do. * PROTECT * The angels are eager. Now they ask for payment. * SELFLESSNESS * The angels want to join you. But you must call one out. What do you say? * SERAPH * That's right, you can't call an angel by a name, they are selfless beings. An angel has heard your call and is willing to descent. You get Seraph. YAY * TIP: Supernatural beings can't exist without mortal faith. Seraph created a labor location. Always keep at least 3 survivors there to summon the angel. Use Seraph to explore the tower to start the boss fight. IT (Summoning the Demon) * You return to the ritual chamber to summon the demon. DO THIS * Demons are creature of darkness. Invite one of them by extending the summoning cup towards them. * CUP * The demonic hordes have noticed you. Now you must prove yourself worthy. * OVER HERE * The demons respect the power of your will. To cross the infernal realm you must provide them with a mortal medium of pain. * BLOOD * You enable the passage. The demons wonder what you would have them do. * BATTLE * The demons love to do the battle. Now they ask for payment. * SOUL * The demons love souls. But you must call one out. What do you say? * GROZKOROTH * A demon has heard your call and is willing to ascend. You get Grozkoroth. YAY * TIP: Supernatural beings can't exist without mortal faith. Grozkoroth created a labor location. Always keep at least 3 survivors there to summon the demon. Use Grozkoroth to explore the tower to start the boss fight. IT The battle * You return to the ritual chamber with your angel / demon. The time has come to challenge the demon/angel of this place to a battle. * DEMON / ANGEL * A deep penetrating voice replies: "MEET YOUR DOOM AT THE ROOFTOP" / "MEET JUSTICE AT THE ROOFTOP" * TO ROOF * Without hesitation you run to the rooftop. Your enemy is already waiting for you. It is a vile beast of terrible evil / pompous being of pretentious good. * Losing to this thing will not only mean death but eternal torment / endless moralization. NO * The demon / angel spreads his wings and leads the charge with a terrible / courageous battle cry! FIGHT * Demon / Angel 7-19, 98k - 321.3k, Chance 3/10 (Stats can vary) * You have beaten the demon/angel. This time. You get +20 . GREAT * The creature of darkness / light has been wounded. It tries to flee the battle, quickly don't let it go away! TIP: Follow it to the Tree. You have unlocked the Tree. <-OKAY